fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super MC
Summary Super MC is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. The Super MC - true name João Tavares de Souza - is a character on EliminatorVenom's currently unnamed series, being a human who was born with a strange genetic code that granted him many unusual abilities, from rhyming on almost any situation to superhuman physical attributes. Appearance and Personality João is a brazillian, black-skinned muscular man, measuring 1,84 meters in height and weighing 83 kg. He has big black hair, brown eyes and fleshy lips. His usual attire consists simply of a dark green T-shirt, green cap, blue headband, black jeans, dark green sneakers and a golden necklace. The Super MC is a pretty laidback, funny and straight-to-the-point individual. Thanks to these characteristics, combined with his great sense of compassion, makes him a great friend and comrade. Also, he was shown to be quite inspiring, and when using his musics, he can induce entire armies to fight for him. He is very charismatic, and quite good at talking with people. However, he is quick to lose his temper, and when he fights, he means business. He is incredibly brutal and ruthless in combat, punishing the enemy greatly for every single weakness, and when the enemy has no weakness, he makes one himself. Also, he can become pretty violent very quickly just by annoying him. Thankfully, normally, when people try to joke with him, he'll joke back. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, higher via Rap Empowerement. Unknown with Rap Duel. Name: 'João Tavares de Sousa. A.K.A: Super MC, Jão. '''Origin: '-//- '''Gender: Male. Age: '''21 years. '''Classification: Human MC. Powers and Abilities: 'Super Strength, Durability, Speed, Agility and Endurance, Resistance to Mind-Based Attacks, Steel Nerves, Resistance to Telekinesis, limited Music Empowerement, limited Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation, Hypnosis, rhyming, skilled on combat, clever. '''Attack Potency: City Block Level. '(The shockwave of a single "musical scream" of his devastated a entire city block and deafened other superhumans nearby; His Musical Smash is so powerful that it completely wrecked a buddha statue that was considered to be "as durable as a big and solid block of diamond") '''Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed. (He can consistently run faster than cars going at average speeds; His reactions are so refined that he managed to dodge many punches from Sonicwave and a clone of him, with his back turned to the clone and at point blank range. Their punches were faster than soundspeed by a significant margin, altough not as fast as bullets) Lifting Strength: Class 25. '(Lifted and thrown away a truck, after he was seemingly crushed by it) '''Striking Strength: Class GJ. '(His casual punches were described to be powerful enough to instantly explode military airplanes) 'Durability: City Block Level. '(He survived the bombard of the 3rd Falcon. Each round fired by the 3rd Falcon had the capacity to detonate a entire city block and cause a crater of where it hit. João survived a direct shot, even though he was off-guard) 'Stamina: Peak Human. '(Despite being a superhuman, João's stamina was ranked to be "C" on Soares' database, which is only "peak human"; Managed to run nonstop for some kilometers with only mid effort. However, most of that was thanks to his speed) '''Range: Several meters with his weapons and music. Standard Equipment: Brass Knuckles: ''A metal close-range weapon that is shaped like a fist's knuckles; They increase his striking potency by a significant amount. ''Taurus PT1911: ''A brazilian pistol that is very similiar to the famous M1911, it has good firepower and it fits well on the hand of the Super MC, making it hard to be dropped by whatever reasons. '''Intelligence: '''Average, but clever; Good at hand-to-hand, melee and gun fights, excellent at rhyming and making music, good at improvising (Not just rhymes, but strategies as well). '''Weaknesses:' Most average human weaknesses, with reduced extents. Feats: -//- Notable Attacks/Techniques: Musical Scream: The Super MC vocal chords are extremely advanced and powerful, allowing him to produce sonic screams on the form of shockwaves or waves of great destructive power and knockback effects. Musical Screech: The Super MC can perform very low screeches that causes headaches, nosebleeding, lack of concentration and it may even knock out anyone who may be hearing it, if they keep hearing the screech for too long. Rap Empowerement: ''If the Super MC is rapping, or is hearing someone rapping (The more people rapping, the more powerful he gets, but generally speaking the benefit of himself rapping is higher than that of someone else rapping. The peak of his power reaches when many people and himself are rapping, enabling him to even produce a Musical Scream that had the potency to completely scatter a cloud across the continent of South America, transforming the cloud that was big enough to cover the entire city and that had the potency to destroy the whole city, to several, small rain clouds), his power grows exponentially. Bad rhymes empower him less, and good rhymes ("Sick burns") increases his power as well. ''Rap Duel: The Super MC can challange anyone to a rap duel, and if they accept, the Super MC may do a normal rap duel... Or he may activate this technique. While this technique is active, both him and his enemy are protected by a barrier that no one can get through, unless they are supposed to rap along, and that barrier was shown to be resistant to reality warping and attacks that had the potency to destroy whole continents. While they are on that barrier they lose all their powers and capacities, except of creating perfect holograms and, if they don't have it, the capacity to speak. The Super MC and the other constetants will need to rap for at least, two minutes, distributed to each one, but they may rap more if they wish so. If the Super MC/person doesn't rhymes when they talk, they will slowly desintegrate (Non lethally on the beggining) until they do rhyme. After the battle is "finished", either for because both of them agreed to stop or because it was taking too long (Over 10 minutes), esoteric, neutral entities will judge the battle, and the winner will have the right to do anything, but just one thing, to the other. They may wish anything, from death to simply following him loyally. Even when they try to resist against these commands, they will do it anyway. Even the death-resistant Rodrick was killed by the Super MC with this method, and note that Rodrick, while not being as durable as The Hacker, had still the same powers that granted him immortality as the Hacker. Others Curiously, despite his name, he isn't considered the best MC or rapper on his verse (In fact, he himself claimed that Eminem is "leagues above him"). But he is considered a very good one. Also, much like DC's demon Etrigan, he speak in rhymes. It is unknown if that is intentional or not. Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Music Users Category:Musicians Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Original Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:EVenom's Pages